


Just give me a reason

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Alpha Derek, Everyone Is Alive, Jackson is always Kanima, M/M, spoilers fro 4x01 and 4x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek remained Alpha and everyone lived. </p>
<p>But come season 4 and Kate got to him. <br/>The pack found a de-aged Derek. <br/>Retake on 4x01</p>
<p>I couldn't care less about canon and if you're here for Sterek I assume you screamed ""fuck you"" to canon, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just give me a reason

Who…Who are you?” teen Derek asked once they parked in Sheriff’s driveway after god-knows-how-many-hours of driving from Mexico, two cars with the rest of the pack parking next to them. “For all sake and purposes, I’m your friend. We are all your friends” 

 

“You drove all the way to the border and fought supernatural creatures to save me, I figure as much. I asked about you. You…” the boy scanned him. “You don’t feel like a friend”   
“What do we feel like?” Erica pushed her head forward, worry written all over her face.   
“I don’t know” he admitted. “Like… Not like enemies?”

“I’ll take what I can get” Boyd supplied.   
“Nothing feels right” de-aged Derek confessed. “I… I know something’s wrong. I can’t feel my mom anymore. I can’t feel any of them”   
“Can you feel us?” Isaac asked timidly as they entered the Stilinski residence.   
Derek froze. 

 

“No. Wait… Should I?”   
“Oh, God” Stiles murmured. “You guys, make yourself scarce. There’s no need for all of us to tell this story”  
“We can’t just leave him” Jackson pointed and everyone turned to gape at him. “Oh shut up., I care, okay. If that wasn’t clear from the fact that it was my money that got across the border or that I was side by side with you , fighting our way into that tomb.” 

 

Lydia took his hand. “Come on, Stiles got this. She gestured for others to follow her and Scott clasped Stiles’ shoulder on his way out of the room.  
“I’ll know if you lie to me” Derek spoke first. “And you haven’t answered my question. “Who are you?”   
“Stiles. I’m Stiles’ boy waved his arms around. “I believe I’ve said that about 20 times”  
“To me” baby Derek rolled his eyes and ding ding ding, there’s the glimpse of their Derek. “You smell… We’re something, aren’t we?”   
“Um..We…Um.. Define something” Stiles tried to buy some time.

 

Derek glared. “They” he jerked his head towards the back doors where the rest of them left, “smell different than you. You smell more…. Like more”. It was hard to explain.   
Stiles clasped his hand in front of him. “That’s really not important now. Derek”, he sighed, “ you don’t remember anything that happened in the past eight year or so. And it’s not… It’s not pretty, Derek"

So Stiles talked. 

 

Kate.   
Fire.   
Hales.   
Peter.   
Laura.   
Becoming Alpha.   
Betas.   
Kanima.   
Alpha pack.   
Almost losing Erica and Boyd.   
Cora.   
Nogitsune.

 

Derek just stared at the wall once Stiles finished. For an hour he didn’t say anything. Not that Stiles blamed him. It was a lot to take in.   
After what felt like forever Derek spoke. “There were four people younger than me in that house. I’m just a beta. It’s what I was meant to be. Mom trained Laura to be the next Alpha, I was just… “  
Stiles wanted to come closer and hug him but he wasn’t sure that’s’ what Derek wanted. “I can’t be an Alpha. I don’t know how to be an Alpha. I must be terrible at it.”

 

“Well…” this time Stiles did move closer. “You were pretty bad at first” he said and Derek looked up, horror in his eyes and Stiles lifted his hand to stop him. “But! You got better. You were drunk with power at first and you pretty much had no idea what you’re doing but, after a while, after you learned to take advices and think before you act, you got pretty damn good. Do you really think those guys would risk their lives if you were a bad Alpha to them?”

 

That seemed to calm Derek a bit. “I still want to know what you are. I’m not stupid, Stiles. I may be 16 but I’m not an idiot. You say I’m their alpha but still, they listen to anything you say. They obey you as much as much as me. And you smell…You smell like me. But….Not, not of me” small blush made his way up Derek’s scruff free cheeks.   
Stiles held his breath for a moment. “Ah, yes. That. Um..” Stiles searched for words, making faces as he did.

 

“So, we’re together.” Derek said, not asked.  
“Um, you could put it like that, yes. We’re… Um… Dating” other boy made ta-da gesture.  
“But we don’t….” Derek gave him a pointed look and it was Stile’s turn to glare. “Not for my lack of trying, no. But we don’t do the dirty, no”   
Derek looked confused for a moment and then his face cleared. “Cause I don’t wanna be like her. You’re 17 and I’m… Yeah” 

 

“And no matter how many times I tell you you’re nothing like her and that what we have is real, you’re not letting me stick my hand down your pants” he rolled his eyes and Derek coughed. “But, yeah. I actually understand. I don’ approve cause I may die a virgin due to your moralistic crap but I do understand where you come from. Hence why I smell like you. My dad lets me crash at your house cause he knows nothing’s gonna happen. Which brings a lot of joy to my life” he glared again.  
“Home? You said, you said the house burned down?” Derek’s voice was hard. 

 

“It did” Stiles said softly. “But after you and I sorta figured our shit out I made you get your pack a decent place. And Isaac, cause he’s a big softie” he said and the boy called a lour “HEY” from the outside, “suggested you build a new one on the place where the Hale house was. New beginning for a new pack. And yeah”

Silence fell again.

For another hour Derek didn’t say a single word and Stiles was going out of his mind.   
“I still can’t believe they’re gone. “ he whispered.   
Stiles was starting to get really angry. “You know what I’m gonna do to that bitch when we finally catch her? I’m gonna skin her alive. It took us years to get you to a place where you finally forgave yourself and moved on and she pulls this? She takes you back and makes you suffer through it all , ALL over again? We were in a good place after all the shit that went down last year and she….” 

 

“Hey, it’s okay” Derek stood up and took Stiles’ hand. “It’s like an echo of the pain, if that makes any sense. I know I should be more devastated and God, I am but… It’s strange, it’s like there’s part of me that knows I’ve already been through this. Like a freaky deja-vu. It numbs you. I guess that’s the best way to explain it”

 

Stiles looked down at their clasped hands. “You’re not 24 year old Alpha now. You’re a 16 year old who just found out his family is dead and that’s he’s in charge of his own pack, something you never thought will happen. Something you never wanted. It’s normal you feel numb. “  
“Can we come in? I’m kinda freezing my ass out here” Erica whined and Stiles sighed. “And that’s your beta, deal with it” 

 

Derek’s eyes almost left his head. “I don’t know what to do with them. What if they won’t listen to me?”   
Stiles gave him his trademark crooked smile. “You may be 16 now but we’re gonna figure out how to change you back. Back to Grumpy 24 year old Alpha werewolf with short fuse who throws them against walls”

 

If this were a cartoon Derek’s jaw would hit the floor. “What? I did that? Wait, I do that?”  
“Nah, I’m messing with ya. You gave up on hard love the minute I waltzed into your life and knocked you off your feet” Stiles winked at the boy.  
“For which we will be eternally grateful” Boyd was the first to speak. “However, what do we do to change him back? Cause, we don’t even know where to begin.”

 

“Deaton?” Scott suggested.   
“Let’s go over this one more time, Scotty” Stiles faced him. “ I don’t trust Deaton. Never have, never will. We are not sending lobotomized love of my life to him. Any other ideas?”   
“We could try the Beastiary” Allison suggested. “We may not find a cure but we may at least get some idea of what we’re dealing with?”   
“That’s my girl” Stiles gave her a thumbs up. “You, Lydia and Jackson hit the Beastiary and Erica, Derek and I will see if any of the magic books we have could be of any assistance.”  
“What about us?” Isaac pointed between himself, Boyd and Scott. 

 

“The three of you are going to try and find Peter’s smarmy ass. I hate that guy but he knows a lot of things about a lot of things. Find him and make him share.”  
The boys nodded.  
“Okay, that’s’ the plan, we get to it in the morning, right now we go and we shower cause dudes, you reek as if you died three days ago. “ Stiles made a face.   
“Yeah, cause you smell like spring flowers, Stilinski” Jackson bitched.   
“He smells fine to me” Derek shrugged.   
“Oh dear God, he’s like a puppy in love” Erica cooed and Derek glared. “I mean, fearless alpha leader, grrrr” she smiled.  
At times, Stiles really hates his life.  
__________________________________________________________  
Chapter Management  
And nothing.   
They got nowhere.   
Bestiary was a dead end, their boobs were pretty much a dead end and for all intense and purposes Peter was dead, too, cause they couldn’t find that sleazy bastard.  
“Is this anything?” Erica stretched one of the large books across the table and Stiles leaned over. “Hm, I don’t think so. I mean, it is a curse but without the origin we can’t know it will help. Put it on the “maybe” pile, Catwoman” he sighed. “To be honest, it’s 4:30am, I can barely remember my own name let alone of it’s a good reversal spell”  
They were all huddled in the library for sixth night in a row. And they were running out of options.   
“We could always ask-“ Scott was rudely interrupted by Stiles’ loud:”If you say Deaton I swear to God, Scott, I will punch you in the face and break my own arm. I’ll be Bella, do you want me to be Bella, Scott? Do you?”  
“It was just a suggestion” Scott shrunk in his seat, flipping another page.

“Speaking of suggestions, I was elected to tell you need to dress and act more age appropriate” Lydia never lifted her head from the book she was scanning and Jackson snorted.   
Stiles gaped at the, mouth hanging open. “What ? What’s wrong with the way I’m dressed, I’m 17, anything is appropriate”   
“Not YOUR age appropriate, Derek age appropriate” Allison inclined her head towards the couch where Derek was curled, sleeping.

 

Stiles squinted at her.

 

“What she means is that”, Isaac cleared his throat, “you have a 16 year old boyfriend now”   
“I am aware of that, thank you” Stiles squinted some more.   
“Are you aware that I can see the outline of your dick in those damn skinny jeans you wear?” Jackson hissed through his teeth. “Or that your shirt is so tight I can see your perky nipples?”  
Stiles gasped and placed his arms over his chest protectively.

 

“What Mr. Sensitive here is trying to say”, Boys supplied . “is that you’re not dating a 24 year old grown up werewolf in control. You’re dating a hormonal 16 year old. And man, I love you but your mouth makes Derek reek. Like, he stinks up the place each time you take a pen. Or a spoon. Or string on your hoodie. And Stiles, your clothes really are too tight. He has enough on his plate, you really should consider helping him out a bit”   
“I didn’t….” he groaned “Fine, I see your point, sorry. Well, at least when we do change him back he will know how I feel every day. He had a taste of his own medicine and it is bitter”

 

“Yeah, you reek, too.” Erica yawned. “Ok, I give up. I’m going to bed” she got up and took Boyd’s hand. “Let’s wake up Derek and get him to bed”   
Stiles waved them off. “You guys go, I’ll do it.”  
They said their goodbyes and dragged their tired asses to their rooms. Stiles walked across the room and knelt down . Small smile spread across his face as he looked down at the sleeping boy. “You’ll be the death of me, you beautiful freak” he shook the boys shoulder gently. “Hey, Sourpuss, wake up. “

 

Derek blinked his eyes open slowly. “You’re really pretty” he whispered. Stiles shook his head fondly. “We’ve been dating for almost a year and you never told me I’m pretty”   
“I’m an idiot., obviously” Derek frowned. “If I had you as my boyfriend I’d tell you how pretty you are, every day.”  
“You do have me as your boyfriend, you lump” Stiles snorted. 

“No, I’m serious” Derek held eye contact with Stiles. “I can’t believe I lucked out and got to be with you. You keep everyone together and you care about me so much. I.. I love you, I hope you know that. Just in case my older self never said it”  
Stiles leaned over and pecked his lips. “He does. You do. And even if you never said it, you show it. But you do. In fact, you yelled it in my face the first time you said it”

 

Derek’s eyes went wide. “Oh, no. Really?”   
“Mhm” Stiles scooted next to Derek on the small couch and Derek wrapped himself around Stiles. “We were fighting group of very mean Alpha’s at the time and I may have done something reckless and stupid and got myself a bit bruised and you….Well, you may have yelled at me at the hospital, called me names and told me that the man you love is an idiot”   
Derek chuckled. “Yeah, from what Erica told me, that sound a lot like me.” 

 

Stiles kisses his forehead. “It was very us. We’re not romance novel material and we got off on a wrong foot, we prove how much we love each other by literally taking the bullet for the other person but it works for us. Did anyone tell you about Matt? The Kanima dude? Well, we were paralyzed for hours with me on top of you cause he said, and I quote “you two make quite a pair”, Stiles laughed.   
“I bet that was very hard, having you lie on top of me” Derek said and then promptly choked on air. “I mean, oh God” 

 

Stiles laughed out loud. “You just made your first innuendo, I am so proud of you”   
Derek pinched him and lifted his head to kiss Stiles again. Only this time it was more than a peck. He pushed into the kiss and moved his hands into Stiles’ hair and the boy huffed out. “Bad idea, very very bad, not good, all bad ideas” he panted as Derek moved impossibly closer to him.

Kissing teenage Derek was a rare privilege. Cause, two teenagers in the same place, two mates in fact, combined with unresolved sexual tension is a recipe for a disaster.   
Stiles had a hard time dealing with his own hormones around grown up Derek. But it wan manageable cause adult version never let things go too far. Baby Derek on the other hand? He was like Stiles, all ‘gimme and gime now’

 

Little breathy noises were leaving Derek’s mouth as he kissed Stiles harder, his chest heaving.   
It took a lot to get older Derek to kiss him like that. Stiles teased him a lot about the Beldward nature of their relationship aka Stiles pushes and wants and Derek is dead set on keeping his virtue intact.   
But he understood Derek’s reasons. He did make a lot of wrongs and this one, well, this one he had to do right. Derek wasn’t Kate and Stiles wasn’t Derek, but this was the right thing to do.

Which is why when Derek’s hand sneaked under Stile’s shirt and grabbed his hip, there was a loud thud against the library doors and a hissed:”Stilinski” that made Stiles yelp and stand up. “Jackson, did you just throw a shoe at the door?”   
“Get your asses to bed!” another thud echoed around the room and Stiles groaned. “Bad idea, Derek.”   
“We weren’t gonna do anything” the boy complained as he grabbed Stiles’ hand and made him sit back on the couch. “I have to ask and don’t give me any bullshit answer, okay?” 

 

Stiles whined. “Fine, what?”

Derek looked his straight in the eye. ‘Do we really not do anything?” he gave him a pointed look. “ANYTHING?”   
Stiles spluttered. “Define anything”   
“Stiles, I said no bullshit”   
“Wo-we…We do stuff.” Stiles waved a hand around, encompassing everything.   
“Mham, define stuff” it was Derek’s turn to be a smartass.   
“We… We touch. Just not…Important stuff. We cuddle?” he offered.   
“We cuddle?” Derek deadpanned.   
“What?” Stiles argued.   
“You’re telling me we have been dating for almost a year and all we do is cuddle? Has it ever crossed your mind that that’s why I’m Sour?”

Stiles opened his mouth to answer then promptly shut them. “Huh. Never thought about it.” After a minute he roared:”BUT! That’s’ not my fault. I am more than willing to mingle but you don’t want to”   
“Stiles, has it ever occurred to you that we don’t actually have to have actual sex to do stuff?” Derek said.   
“Has it ever occurred to YOU that we can do stuff without actually having sex?” Stiles shot back. “Cause, again, you’re steering the ‘no hands below the equator’ boat, not me”

“Have you tried talking to older me?” Derek suggested.   
“Sure, that went super well. Me: Hey, Derek, so, you and I, doing the dirty, you in? You: Deathly glare thrown my way. Stiles, I’d rather chew my arm off than bad touch you before you turn 18. End of discussion.” Stiles mimicked.

Awkward silence fell between them. “She really messed me up, didn’t she?” teen Derek finally broke it.  
“Yeah” Stiles kept his eyes on the wall. “And I don’t mind waiting, I really don’t. Yeah, I bitch and complain cause have you seen older you?” Stiles shook his head. “But when you’re all warm and pliant like you are now, it takes a self control I don’t have to stop from doing to you exactly what you don’t want to do to me. “   
“I’m sorry” baby Derek said in a small voce.   
“Hey, no, come on, don’t do this.” Stiles moved to peck his lips again. “Walking a mile in your shoes has been quite an experience. Especially now that I know you want this as much as I do. If the younger, non alpha version of you feels so strongly about me, I can only imagine how the full grown , mated werewolf feels over the fact that he can’t do stuff with his boyfriend”, he winked at said werewolf and got a small smile for his efforts. “Now come on, let’s go to bed, we had a long night. We’re heading to your vault tomorrow to see if there’s anything there that will give us a clue as to how change you back. “  
“You miss him?” de aged Derek wanted to know and Stiles gave him a small smile.

“He’s…. He’s difficult and annoying. Loud and grumpy. He could kill you dead with his eyebrows alone.  
But he’s also smart and loving.  
Insanely protective.   
Survivor.   
Selfless. 

 

He’s a beautiful disaster and I love him more than anything. Cause he’s mine. We’re both a bit broken but he’s worth it all. He needs someone to tell him he’s loved and appreciated. Wanted. To call him out on his shit. And I need someone to balance me out. We’re a perfect match. Two halves that were never supposed to happen and yet, fit so perfectly” he sighed. “And no matter how much you feel like him at times”, he looked at the boy next to him sadly, “ he is no you. And you’re not him. Sad part is, if we don’t change you back, you may never be him. Cause my Derek lost it all. He was beaten down and he got up. Over and over. It’s what made him the Derek we love. Our Alpha. “

 

Stiles thought other boy will be hurt by his words but determination set itself on Derek’s face as he got up. “Then let go and get your Derek back. I’m gonna give you your Derek back or go down trying”  
_________________________________________________________________

“I've got it, I've got it" Isaac yelled triumphantly . "I am so gonna be his favorite beta after this"   
"Kissass" Jackson breezed past him.   
"Kids, calm down", Stiles rubbed his eyes. "What have you got, Isaac?"  
It was fourth week into baby Derek ordeal and 6 days into vault digging when they finally found something. 

 

Isaac put the book on the improvised table and read outloud:"Look, these are spells. Some of them even have these little gags attached ", he lifted a tiny sack, "that look like pre prepared ingredients for spells you plan to do"  
"Wait, like witchcraft? " Boyd was skeptical. "I don't like the sound of that"  
"Why would Hale vault even have that?, "Erica asked, looking down at the book like it may bite her any second.   
"Maybe my mother hid it here . So it couldn't make any damage on the outside ", Derek offered an explanation. "What does it say?" 

 

"It says the curse can be annulled only at the same place it was created. " Isaac read."The spell serves to modify body and mind, which I think is clearly what we have going on here", he gestured towards their very tiny, 16 year old Alpha. "We take him to the place where he was curse, burn the bag with ingredients and read the incantation. And that should do it "  
"Why does this sound too good to be true?" Alison voiced what everyone was thinking. 

 

"The spell is in language even I never heard of" Lydia scanned the page. "It has a warning that unless you read it correctly many things can go wrong"  
That was enough to alarm Stiles:"Go wrong? Define wrong"

 

Lydia studied the pages some more. "Think of it as Harry Potter and Diagon Alley fiasco. You say it correctly and you don't have to fear anything. You mess it up, you wind up in Borgin and Burkes, surrounded by hexed objects and evil people. Or in our case, if we're going with Harry Potter analogy, splinched. Or evanesco. We can go there to try and reverse this", she waved towards Derek, "and end up de-aging him even more or in our attempts to fix his mind and body , we can separate them all together"  
"Well, forget it, then" Stiles said.   
"No, not forget it" Derek argued. 

 

"What?" the boy rounded on his boyfriend. "You're up for this?"  
"If it will help, yes."  
"But we don't know that it will ", Boyd, always the voice of reason said. "This could just make it worse"  
"And quite frankly", Erica looked at him, "I'd rather have a 16 year old Alpha than no Alpha at all. We... ", she looked at her fellow betas, her pack, "we need you. And we want you to be safe. Just like you want us to be safe. Like you kept us safe all this time"  
"This is gonna sound so shitty and selfish " Jackson pushed forward, "but I need a master."

The rest of them just shared a look. 

"I need someone to control me and anchor me or God knows when I'm gonna spiral back into the Kanima killing spree. Unless one of you if willing to kill Derek and take over"   
"But" Stiles opened his mouth but Jackson powered on "I'm not saying this is ideal solution. I'm saying it's the only one we have after weeks of intensive search. We can't feel our bond with him, these guys", he turned towards where Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Lydia were standing, "aren't in any better shape than I am. Let me dispel it for you: We. Need. Our. Alpha"

 

"Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow morning." Derek said and even though he didn't have his Alpha voice anymore, no one wanted to argue.   
Turns out ancient languages and pronunciation was the least of their problems.

____________________________________

Derek, come on" Erica was shaking the limp body on the ground. "Derek, please, COME ON!!"  
Next to her, Isaac was panting , huge cut on his upper arm not healing fast enough. Boyd and Jackson were fighting two Berserkers with not much hope for a victory.   
Scott was fighting another one while buying Stiles and Lydia some time to set the spell and somehow fight Kate off. 

 

They still had time, they could do this. Or at least that's what he thought until he saw Derek go down after a Berserker striked him and Erica and Isaac tried to save him.   
"Focus!" Lydia hissed. 

 

"He's not moving, Lyds, he's not moving, I have to-"  
"If we don't change him back to Alpha so he can heal from those cuts he is as good as dead as well as the rest of us!"  
"Well, well, well" Kate's venomous voice came. "Look at little baby Stilinski trying to save his boyfriend. How adorable" she cooed and Stiles pushed Lydia behind him and whispered:"I'll handle her, you fix him"  
"Is that your girlfriend, Stiles?" She smiled and crooked her head. "You replaced him so fast. I guess he wasn't worth to you any more that he was worth to me "   
"Shut up!" the boy yelled. "You don't know anything about him"

 

"Ooohhh, kitty has claws, how adorable" that smile never left her face. " Lets see" she advanced forward just as Stiles saw Isaac from the corner of his eye jump up to fight off the enemy that was approaching Derek's slump body and Erica desperately trying to wake him up. "He was with me when he was 16, too. So eager" she sneered. "Like a puppy. That likes to bite"

"You disgust me" Stiles gritted through clenched teeth.   
"Ooooohhhh, that's right. You two don’t ..." and at this her smile got even more manic and demented. "If he was so eager and powerful at 16, mhhhm, I can only imagine what we would be at 24. You know", she moved few steps even closer to where Stiles was hiding Lydia behind her back while she chanted, "first time I saw him when I came back into town, I didn't know whether to kill him or lick him. All those delicious abs, chiseled jaw, stubble, you must be dying" she laughed out loud. " I wonder how does it make you feel that I had all of that, so many times, and that you won’t be able to have it, Ever?" she was a step away from them when Lydia pushed Stiles forward and the momentum had him flying into Kate as the redhead yelled :Alison, NOW! 

 

The huntress' flaming arrow came through the air just as Lydia threw the hex bag in the air. The bag caught on fire immediately and the stench of herbs filled the air. Lydia was speaking in language none of them could recognize, words she practiced for days in hopes she'll get them right.   
Kate wolfed out and rolled over and on top of Stiles. She growled a "I wish you knew how much pleasure it gives me to finally kill you, you filthy little meddler"

 

She lifted her claws and slashed through the air just as a furry of leather and blonde hair slammed into her. Erica rolled over few yards, keeping a dead grip on Kate and yelled:"Run"   
Stiles scrambled to his feet and in horror observed the chaos around him.   
Derek was still on the ground, unmoving from where Erica abandoned him to save Stiles , Isaac and Scott were both on the ground with Boyd holding the Berserkers from ending them while Alison's arrows swished The only one standing it's ground was Jackson and that's only cause his Kanima powers were a match for Berserkers. He heard Erica howl in pain and sprinted to help her just as well aimed arrow from Alison hit Kate straight in the chest. 

 

She yelled and fell to her knees just as her niece sent two more arrows her way, one to her shoulder and one to her leg. 

"Why are you shooting at me, kill her. You don't turn on your own blood. You're supposed to protect your family", Kate hissed at the girl.   
Alison drew another arrow and pointed it at the woman's face. "I am protecting my family. Step away from Erica"  
"You're picking filthy sharp shifter over me?"  
"Step away from her or I will shot you", Alison’s arm shook as she took aim. 

Kate saw her moment of hesitation and smiled. "You can't kill me" , she said as she cast a glance over to where Stiles was holding barely conscious Erica. 

 

"Maybe she can't", a deep voice came from behind her, "but I can."

 

Kate could barely register a moment before a hulking form of fully grown Derek was on her , his eyes blazing red. " Help Isaac and Scott" , he ordered as his massive hand wrapped itself around Kate's neck. "Alison, GO" 

"She will never listen to you", Kate choked out. "She was trained to kill animals like you "  
Alison looked at the woman on the ground, her friends in various state of injury around the ruins and ran off.   
"Alison", she tried but Derek's hand was far too powerful. "You will never hurt my family again. Never. More."

In the end, the fight wasn't anticlimactic. This was harder than they thought it will be. 

But his revenge was anticlimactic. 

It seemed like that one strike was supposed to make him feel like something changed. As his claws tore through her flash, as he felt the life that ruined his leave her body, he felt nothing.   
She trashed for a few moments, then went perfectly still. 

One down, many more to go. 

He ran to Stiles, who was starring , mouth agape, cradling Erica. "She'll live, go, go" he urged. Derek ran his hand over Erica's cheek, then kissed Stiles' forehead and vanished. 

"We did it, he's back", she panted.   
"You just hang in there, Catwoman, we're gonna go home and order greasy Chinese and Lydia will force us to watch Notebook again and everything will go back to normal"  
"Are they okay, is everyone okay?"  
Stiles wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth as he turned his head. "Oh, you're missing an epic fight. Derek is ripping sculls literally. Alison is kicking ass. But oh, you should see your man, Boyd is amazing. You are a very lucky girl"

She smiled then flinched in pain. "You're very lucky, too"  
He never took his eyes off of the Alpha. The fight was as good as over, with Derek there to center Jackson every swipe of his tail was deadly. Isaac and Boyd took down a Berserker together. Scott and Alison made sure they stay down.  
And just like that, the fight was over.  
_________________________________

Trip home was awful. 

Derek's senses were in overdrive, with his Alpha powers back and half of his pack hurt. Erica was the worst for wear and Derek refused to leave her side, taking out pain as she slowly healed. Boyd was next to him, her head in his lap. They were in the back of the Jeep, Stiles driving and Isaac shotgunning. Stiles drove one handed , other was clasped in Derek's. It wasn't the most comfortable position but it would have to go. He's not letting Derek go. Ever again. 

 

"I phoned Kira and told her where the key is. She's gonna stock us up on food and call my dad and tell him we're all alive and that I'm not sleeping home tonight."  
Derek squeezed his hand. "We should talk about that soon" he said as black lines traveled up his arm. "Parrish, too?" Stiles asked. "If he wants. Jordan is a good guy. And being in a pack can help him to focus and learn how to control whatever he is" 

 

"You know this will get around?, " his boyfriend looked at him through rearview mirror and Derek just nodded. "She Tiny Timed you and you made it back, you and your pack defeated an army of Bezerkers. You have the most diverse pack we ever heard of and if you add a kitsune and a dragon to the mix, you become a threat " 

 

"I can't think about that right now. I need to get them home and safe", the Alpha looked down at the injured girl.   
They rode in silence for the rest of the trip, Stiles keeping his eyes on the road but inside his head was far from quiet.   
Their little rag tag pack was starting to draw attention. After they managed to survive the Alpha Pack, kill three of them and make Deucalion admit defeat, rumors started. 

They had a new Alpha who was a Kanima master. Kanimas were not only insanely rare but even more insanely hard to control. They had a banshee, a spark and a hunter. Something that is practically unheard off. 

If they bring kitsune and dragon into that? They become a threat. A big one. And with Nemeton still stirring shit up, God knows what cat will drag next. 

 

The house was warm when they walked in. Kira was smiling softly as half of them limped their way in. Stiles stammered over his words when he saw the changes she made to the living room. She moved all the furniture to the wall and made something what looked like a nest. It was made of blankets and so many pillows that you lose count.   
Derek looked at her. She blushed as she explained:"I read that injured wolves are cared for by their pack. And that physical closeness helps. So I just..." she motioned towards the nest.   
"Thank you", the Alpha said with a small smile of his own. 

 

He took Stiles' hand and led him in , as he gently nudged Erica forward. He waited as Erica laid down then motioned for Stiles to get behind her. He plastered his front to Stiles' back and wrapped his arms around both of them. Isaac didn't wait for more invitation as Boyd laid facing Erica. Scott and Alison joined just as Jackson was dragged in with Lydia's: "Don't even pretend you don't want to"

 

As they settled in, Derek looked up at Kira, who was the only one left standing. "There's always room for on more", he said as he patted a place on his left, close to Isaac. "Will you later tell me what happened", she asked. "We went, we saw, we conquered. We saved Derek and now we wanna sleep for a year. "Stiles informed. Kira chuckled and took the offered place. "Kira?", Scott mumbled. "Yeah? " "I hate getting up, can you get the lights?" he asked. "Of course", she smiled again and just like that the lights were out. 

Everything was fine. Scars will heal but their pack was stronger than ever.


End file.
